Crazy Sailor Ronin Happenings
by CrazyJ Girl
Summary: This is the sequel to Strangest ronin warrior and Sailor moon story
1. The day the planets begin to collide.

Chapter 1. The day planets really began to combine.  
  
As time passed our adventures seemed to have absolutely no end there always seemed to be some enemy attack at one time or another there was never a dull moment and our days are so tiring that they make a day in school seem like a vacation. Each morning we get up at one a.m. and we eat breakfast at two a.m. then we begin our exercises at three a.m. our work out doesn't stop until noon when we sit down to eat lunch. And then we begin our classes meaning we learn about the history of Alpha Senshi that lasts until about four in the afternoon then we begin to train ourselves to become stronger with our powers. And that lasts about till about seven and then we eat dinner and go to bed. I am actually surprised how well everyone seems to be holding up. I am even more surprised to see that Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre,Wufei and Demetra, Roxanne, Emily, and Sabrina seemed to be enjoying this hectic existence. But one morning as we were having breakfast something unexpected happened. It is something no one suspected it felt like a strong earth quake or like something was breaking away. Suddenly Sailor Alpha Senshi burst into the room and told us that the bridges that connect Alpha Senshi with the earth and the other planets in the solar system were causing a major problem. they were two long and were now pulling all nine planets towards Alpha Senshi. Upon hearing this Sailor Polaris stood up and declared. If those planets collide with Alpha Senshi who knows what will happen! But through all this Kakyuu stayed extremely calm. If they collide with Alpha Senshi all the planets concerned will combine into one planet and then that will make Alpha Senshi large enough to accommodate the Generations of Sailor scout and Ronin warriors that are to come. it will also make more room for us to expand our cities with out losing any of the wild life. Plus we will end up with a larger sun because the sun from the solar system will combine with ours to make our sun large enough to provide light and warmth to the new larger Alpha Senshi. Sailor Polaris then realized that Kakyuu was correct and that everything would turn out alright.   
  
To be Continued……   
  
Alright I know Chapter on is alittle short but the chapters will get longer as time goes on.  



	2. The day the planets collide

Chapter 2 the day the planets combine.   
  
On the day the collision was scheduled to occur Kakyuu said that it would be a thrill to watch the combination from space because we could get the full effect of the thing. So we all got a board star cruisers and headed out in to space. Then we all turned on the view screens and watch with great anticipation. As we watched we soon saw the glow of the sun from the solar system and behind it was all nine planets and their moons. Then we saw the nine planets from the solar system merge Collide with Alpha Senshi and then when the smoke caused by all nine planets colliding with Alpha Senshi at once. had cleared we look again and saw that Alpha Senshi was now Nine times what it had been. I don't know how the circumference of a planet is found but I can tell you that amber and I sat there for about five minutes with our mouths hanging open. Next the sun from the solar system and the Alpha Senshian Sun collided and for a few minutes we closed our eyes against the glare from the collision. But when the light dimmed to some what normal we all opened our eyes again. The sun was now bigger then it had been when we last saw it. Next came the moons that soon collided with Alpha Senshi's moon after that collision the Alpha Senshi's moon was bigger then it had been the night before. That evening when we returned to Alpha Senshi we found everything just the way it had been that morning in a way it was like nothing changed. But when we went to look at the forests and the parks and the woods and mountains and rivers and lakes and the like we found there to be more of them then there had been. It was so much you couldn't tell where one part of the woods or what ever ended and the other began. The only thing that made us all sad was thinking that many of those who had not come to alpha senshi with us when we were gathering our friends and family pretty much all of those people had Died at Aunt Beryl's hand. Now all of their children were perhaps lost in the vast and seemingly endless forest. We did how ever find a good many of the children whose parents had been killed by my aunt beryl and needless to say a lot of the Alpha Senshians took those children in. and from there life when back to pretty much normal.  
  
To be continue…  
Yeah I know this one isn't much longer then my first chapter but I am just starting. the chapters to come will be longer.  
  



	3. the beginning of the most strangest day...

Chapter 3 the beginning of the most strangest days of all our lives.  
  
One day not long after the combination our training was interrupted by amber's and my grandfather. He entered and told us that that there was another enemy coming our way all of us were like oh no not again who is it this time? Amber Asked. I don't know. Grandfather Said. Well I guess we will find out when they arrive. I said. As time passed our training intensified. Even our mother said it was too much. But it was very much necessary. One day not to long after all this occurred I was walking down the street with Demetra we were heading to the Alpha Senshian Ice cream parlor for some Ice Cream. Just as we reached the corner we were attacked by a strong looking yoma this yoma looked like she was having a really bad hair day. The Yoma introduced her self as Persian Cut. Now even on Alpha Senshi we don't wear our Sailor Scout uniforms all the time but at least now we can transform with out checking to make sure no ones around. But we ducked into an ally to make sure the monster wouldn't see us transform. Then we transformed. I then told Demetra to contact the other scouts while I went after Persian Cut. ( Kakyuu had given all of us a new communicator so that we could stay in contact with all the other scout) Demetra did as she was told while I went and started to try to pound the enemy I began using most of my attacks on the monster but it didn't seem to be doing any good. Just then Demetra came back from contacting the others and Told me that Kakyuu was sending us back up. I began another round of attack. Cruelty Orbital Destruction I shouted! Again nothing happened. Demetra then attacked Diamond Blades Slice! But still nothing happened. Just then Anubis and Duo arrived and we finally began to progress. After about a couple of hours the enemy was destroyed. After that we went back to the palace and decided to relax for a while. The next day Sailor Rainbow Prism took Rini and Chibi Chibi to the park to play.   
A few days later we all learned that Amy and Lita and Raye were pregnant they all began having very odd cravings. Amy began wanting strange foods like a sardine onion sundae with pickles, ice cream, hot fudge, whip cream and a cherry on top. Raye and Lita began wanting even weirder stuff but for the sake of those reading this who have weak stomachs I will refrain from telling you the stuff Lita and Raye had cravings for. Nine months later Amy gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. But you should have seen Rowen while he was waiting for Amy to have the baby he was pacing around so much you would have thought Amy was having surgery and that Rowen was waiting to find out if Amy had surveyed it. When the nurse came in and told him he had a daughter he fainted it took nearly seven hours to revive him. When we finally got him to wake we took him in to see Amy and then she showed him their new baby girl. Rowen suggested that they name the baby Stella after his mother from the moon kingdom but Amy wanted to name her Morphia after her mother. Finally they came to a compromise. The named their Daughter Stella Morphia Habisha. Two hours later Raye gave birth a baby girl and she and Dais gave her the name Agnes Martina Koroda and Just before midnight Lita gave birth an adorable baby girl and she and Sage named her Andrea Colleen Date. After that things began to get some what back to normal and for the past weeks since then there hasn't been many attacks but grandpa says to enjoy the peace while we can because it will not last long.   
  
To be continued...  
  
this one is alittle longer then the last two I am getting very good momentium.   



	4. Chapter 4 More incredible happenings

Chapter 4 More incredible happenings  
  
It has been another some what boring day please do not ask me how long we have been living on Alpha Senshi because I lost count after Lita, Amy, and Ray gave birth to their children. But I can tell you that a couple weeks after they gave birth to their daughters we had been attacked by enemies off and on the last attacks had been by the following villains: Palmacon , Cureney, Muhreed, and Jarcock . but after that it was relatively peaceful. In fact just yesterday both Mina and Amara gave birth little girls. Mina and Kento named their daughter April Kira Faun. Amara and Cale however decided that their parent's names were far to long and cumbersome so they decided to name their little girl Arista Opal Sasaki After that we were attacked by a stronger enemy then we had ever faced in our lives. This enemy's name was Nabu this lady was dangerous if all of us had not teamed up we surely would have perished but as it was we all survived but it was pretty close there for a while but we finally triumphed in the end. We then got a chance to really get to know our attackers they called them selves the Opposite Senshi. Which means that even though they worked for the side of evil they had almost the same powers we have and there were a lot of them Grandpa was indeed right we were in for the fight of our lives. But when we returned to the palace we found it covered in lights and other decorations. when we went in to our rooms we found that they were also decorated but the lights and ornament in our rooms matched the colors on our scout uniforms. We then went to Kakyuu and asked what was going on she told us that according to the Alpha Senshian calendar it was one week before Christmas. And that we were all going to be spending our very first Christmas on Alpha Senshi Amber and I wondered how Alpha Senshians Celebrated Christmas well we were about to find out. The next few days the entire palace was a flurry of preparation even amber, Ryo, Anubis and I , and the other sailor scouts and Ronin Warriors who came from earth began to get busy we bought presents for our Alpha Senshian Friends. We then wrapped them up and put them under an Alpha Senshian style Christmas Tree. Which sat in Kakyuu's throne room. When Christmas finally came everyone on alpha Senshi was at the palace there were more games then there had been during the our celebration of our heritage. We then had a big feast and ate more then any one could imagine and after we ate we opened presents all together there was about 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.5 presents and all of us had part of the whole amount of presents. It was possibly the best Christmas we had ever in was our first Christmas on Alpha Senshi and we will never for get it.  
  
To be continued…  
I know this is another somewhat short chapter but I didn't have a lot of time to write.  
  



End file.
